


He cares for her

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Beatrix gets dizzy at lunch break and Riven worries.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	He cares for her

They were at their lunch break sitting at an unoccupied table. Riven was vaguely using his cell phone and Beatrix was concentrated on a new book she had just picked up from the library.

She had barely touched her lunch, a yogurt with cereal, while Riven had finished everything except the apple he had decided to eat on the way to the specialists training.

"Bea, you barely had breakfast this morning" He said locking the screen of his phone and leaving it on the table. "Put that book down and eat"

She gave him a brief look before returning to her reading "I didn't know you were my father"

Riven rolled his eyes, the first-year fairy could be very stubborn even without trying. "Very funny, but seriously, you don't look very good, are you resting well?"

She knew there was no point in lying to him, especially when he himself had witnessed the ease with which she could obsess over a book and not put it down until she fell asleep, something that happened less often when she sleep in his room or he in her bedroom. However, since she had advanced on her mission, she spent more nights reading than sleeping.

So she closed the book setting it aside and took a spoonful of yogurt with cereal. "Happy?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

He suppressed a smile "You have yogurt there" He said pointing to a spot on her face.

She frowned, licking her lips "How about now?" but he shook his head and taking advantage of the fact that he was sitting on the table he leaned forward, cupped her jaw and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Beatrix had to fight the urge to smile.

"If you're going to use a lame excuse to kiss me, do it right" She whispered before with a hand on the back of his neck lure him back, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Riven hummed caught off guard before kissing her back.

After a few seconds they broke apart with matching smiles, they didn't have to look around to know that the students were looking at them.

"I can sleep in your room tonight" He offered "Tomorrow is Saturday so we have nothing to do"

She took another spoonful of yogurt while she thought of an excuse. The truth is that she had arranged to meet Callum to find a way to break the spell in Dowling's office and since they had to be discreet, it was best to do it late at night or very early in the morning.

"Who says I have nothing to do?" She answered leaving the finished yogurt on the table "Maybe I already have plans"

Riven blinked momentarily speechless before turning to his usual confident self. "And you leave me out? No cool, Bea” 

Then he got off the table and stood up. "I have training so I better get going or Sky will kick my ass"

Beatrix watched him take the apple from the table and give her a tight-lipped smile before turning around. An unpleasant feeling settled in her at the sight of him leaving in that way and before she could stop herself she stood up and call for him "Riven"

The sudden movement made her feel dizzy and she had to hold onto the sides of the table to keep from falling. Riven who had turned around upon hearing his name returned to her side quickly and placed a hand on her back "Hey, what's wrong"

She tightened her grip on the table, her knuckles turning white "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"I'll accompany you to the infirmary, let's go" He said immediately putting an arm around her waist.

She shook her head "I'm feeling better already," she said and dropped the table as if to prove her point.

"You're pale, Bea, at least let me walk you to your room"

Beatrix sighed, but seeing the genuine concern in his blue eyes and still feeling weak, she agreed.

Once they reached the comfort of her room, she sat on her bed, massaging her temples while he stood in the doorway, uncomfortable.

She could almost feel his inner struggle. "You'll be late for training if you don't leave now"

Riven frowned clearly not too pleased with her words, but before he could say anything she continued "Text me when you're coming over for the night, okay?"

Now she would have to cancel her plans with Callum, yet she was not as upset as she should be.


End file.
